Let me take care of you
by Solangelo5ever
Summary: Midorima is sick and Takao decides to take care of him. Well, and, one thing leads to another. You know what i mean. ;)


**A/N: WAAAAAAAAAAAA! It's been so long since I last wrote a fanfic. This is actually for my friend. I haven't seen the anime nor the manga, but I plan to see it okay? Anyways, for MidoTaka shippers, I hope you guys like it. Forgive me if there are some grammatical errors. ^^V peace yow! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THEM. I only own the story but not the characters. :) **

It's a fine day today, Takao, Midorima and the other guys just finished their basketball practice. Takao and Midorima were left in the shower room, while the others went to do their own things. "Nee, Shin-chan, what are you gonna do after?" asked Takao, while rubbing his body with the soap. "I'll just go home and rest." Midorima said, not looking at Takao's direction. After a few minutes, they headed back to the locker room to dry themselves up and change to their casual clothes.

"_Achoo!"_ Midorima sniffed and wiped his nose. "Ughh…" he groaned.

"Shin-chan, are you okay?" asked Takao, looking at Midorima with a worried look.

"Yeah, I knew it was coming anyway. I haven't been feeling well since this morning." Midorima replied. He took his pair of shoes from the locker and sat next to Takao on the bench to wear it.

"You shouldn't have gone to the practice if you weren't feeling well." Takao said. He put the back of his hand on Midorima's forehead to feel his temperature. Midorima tensed upon Takao's touch but he just let him stay his hand on his forehead. When the other realized what was happening, he quickly pulled away his hand and covered his blushing face. "A-anyway, you're burning. Come on, I'll take you home." Takao said as he stood up.

"You don't need to take me home, I can take care of myself." Midorima said, but as he stood up, he suddenly felt dizzy. Good thing Takao was there and he lend him a hand.

"Oh really, huh? Come on now Shin-chan. It's fine. I insist."

The two of them left the school premises and is now walking to Midorima's house. During the journey to his house, Takao just kept on talking and talking and talking it just made his headache worse.

"We're here. Now, you can leave." Midorima said, turning around to face the door.

"Aw, Shin-chan. Let me take care of you" Takao said, wrapping his arms around Midorima's waist. Midorima cleared his throat, and looked down, his face turning crimson red.

"W-whatever" he stuttered. He tried his best to keep his heart from beating so fast. He wasn't even supposed to be feeling that way. Since when did he start having a crush on that guy? They went inside and Takao couldn't help but to be amazed how clean and tidy Midorima's house is.

"Woah! Shin-chan, your house is so clean." Takao said as he continued to go around, checking every drawer and cupboards and… well… just all the things that were lying around the house. Meanwhile, Midorima just laid down on his bed, slightly irritated at the shorter boy running around his house.

"Well, unlike you, I try to keep my house organized and clean." Midorima muttered under his breath. His eyes are already giving up and so, he let his sleepiness take over. Takao noticed that Midorima is already asleep, he walked towards him and sat beside the sleeping form of his friend. He just sat there, watching as his chest go up and down, he also noticed that Midorima has long eyelashes, oh and those beautiful lips, he just want to kiss them so bad. Wait. He shook away the thought and blushed furiously. 'What was I thinking?! Why would I want to kiss Shin-chan?!' he thought to himself. He stood up, trying to forget about the thought, and just went to the kitchen to prepare a soup for Midorima.

5 hours later –

Midorima slowly opened his eyes and saw Takao sitting, sleeping beside him. His hands wrapped around the other's hand. He shook him awake, and Takao quickly sat up. "Oh! You're awake!" Takao said, wiping the sleep off his eyes. Midorima just stared at him, he don't know what to say. He can't believe that guy would go so far as to stay with him while he sleeps. "Oh… uhm… do you want some soup? I made some… it's probably cold now, but it's okay, I can just heat it." Takao said, Midorima wasn't even able to answer, he just kept on staring at him. "What?" Takao asked.

"Wha—Oh… uhh… nothing… you… you were here the whole time?" asked Midorima.

"Of course. I wouldn't leave you here alone. What if you woke up and you needed something, no one will be here to assist you. So I just stayed." Takao said.

Midorima blushed at this, so he just looked down to hide it before replying. "Oh… okay. Th-thankyou…"

Now, it's Takao's time to blush, so he just quickly stood up and said, "I-I'll go heat up the soup so you can have some," and quickly went to the kitchen.

After some time, Takao came back with a bowl of soup, he put it on the table beside Midorima's bed. That, time, Midorima was just browsing through a magazine, but quickly put it down when he saw Takao with the soup. "Thankyou…" he said.

Takao blushed again, "Y-you're welcome…" he said. Midorima was about to get the spoon but Takao grabbed it, blurting out the words, "I'll feed you…"

"I can feed myself okay? Besides, I'm already feeling a bit fine now. I think my temperature has already gone down." Midorima said.

"Aww, Shin-chan, come on now. Let me feed you… pleeeeaaase?" Takao whined and Midorima couldn't help but to think how cute this guy is, he just want to hug him so tight. He realized what he just thought of and quickly shook it away, blushing furiously. "Okay, fine." He said, turning away from the other guy.

Takao scooped some soup and blew at it so it wouldn't be too hot, "Shin-chan say 'aaaaaahhhh'". Midorima, still blushing furiously, ate the soup from the spoon. After that, his eyes just stayed on Takao's. Takao put back the spoon on the bowl of soup, and put his thumb on Midorima's lips to wipe off the bit of soup on the side. Touching those lips, Takao, again, felt the urge to kiss him, he was already starting to lean in but stopped when he realized what he was doing. Their eyes locked for a second, and he blushed. He was about to pull back when Midorima suddenly grabbed his neck and their lips crashed. Midorima's tongue just started caressing Takao's lips, begging for entrance. Takao slightly opened his mouth, letting him in. They made out until their lungs screamed for air. When their lips parted, both of them were panting.

"Wow…" Takao breathed, staring at Midorima's blushing face. "Since when did you learn how to kiss like a pro, huh Shin-chan?" he teased.

"Shut up. Just feed me the soup." Midorima said, looking away.

Takao chuckled before taking the spoon again, and feeding Midorima the soup. Takao leaned in again, whispering on Midorima's ear, "Let's finish what we started after eating your soup, okay Shin-chan?" he said, which made Midorima's face, heat up again. Guess, it'll be a hot, sweaty night for the two of them.


End file.
